Akami Kanako
Name: Akami Kanako Race: Human Age: 16 Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Black with Red tips Height: 5’8’’ Level: 1 Origin Trait: Student (General), +1 to all stats and 1 point to put anywere Personality Trait: Dark (Gloomy, Masochistic, Shy, Lewd) +1 body, +2 magic Physical Trait: Voluptuous, wide hips +2 body, +1 magic Body: 6 Speed: 1 Wisdom: 1 Magic: 5 HP: 38 MP: 7 CP: 0 IV: 2 SP: 0 Chest: 24 Waist: 24 Other: 4 Damage: 2d6+6 Magic ' '''Opening: ' Queens Blow, MP:1 'Active: ' Heavy Attack, MP:3 '''Support: Passive: ''' Lucky Hit '''Interrupt: Defense: ''' Shield, MP:3 '''Crisis Abilities Potential Royal Law 'Crisis Acts ' | 1 | 12| One use| AP/HP Damage | 1 | 1 | 24 SP or less | HP/AP damage to the chest | 1 | 1 | None | None - If you have 30 or more SP, increase CP from this Act by +1. | 1 | 0 | Can't have at the same time as , 20 SP or less | Waist AP 0 | 1 | 1 | None | HP damage - If you have 30 or more SP, increase CP from this Act by +1. | 3 | 2 | Virgin, Disposable | HP damage | 1 | 1 | None | None - If your fame is higher than 2, increase CP and SP gains each by +1 | 2 | 2 | Disposable | HP damage | 1 | 2 | None | Use a support action while receiving HP/AP damage - On use of this Act, cancel the of Nature status. | 2 | 1 | None | Use Support action while in Eggs status - On use of this Act, cancel the Eggs status. 'Items ' Large Scythe | 40 | No | Melee | 2d6+6 | Two-handed Armor: Succubus Mail | 20 | 20 (Both) | The wearer of this armor may receive HP damage, even if this armor still has AP left. When this armor gets the Miasma Infusion modification, it adds +4 to the normal AP gain. A cursed armor that exposes the breasts and private places completely. Extra Armor: Guardian Coat | 20 | - | - | 4 | You cannot take damage to chest or waist AP until this armor's other AP is gone. All statuses have no effect until this armor's AP is gone. (Even Pregnant, Trauma, and Nymphomania are blocked.). Also, this armor even blocks the HP/AP-based special effects of Succubus Mail and Slit of Corruption. Slit of Corruption | 5 | +4 | +4 | - | If damage dice roll a 6, then you take HP damage instead of AP damage. Miscellaneous Equipment: Font of Magic | 10 | +1 MP. You can buy an amount of this item equal to Magic+2. Magical Powder | 5 | Can be used at any time, and is not consumed. Restore 3d6 AP to one part. It cannot be used to restore a part that was reduced to 0 AP. A powder that restores lost protective magic. It's to be sprinkled on damaged armor. Item Modifications Miasma: 0/100 Background: Kanako is one of those that live in the world of celebrities as a magic girl and not by choice. She has a fairly big fan base due to her outfit alone which exposes her shameful parts and in order to try to make it look like all one natural piece she wears latex undergarments making it look it matches with her lewd magical girl costume that she summons up when she goes to fight. Her family is cursed with lewd masochistic tendencies and always gives birth to girls due to one of her ancestors sealing a demon away and forever tainting their blood with magic and dark tendencies. Kanako neither encourages nor discourages the attention she get in fear that someone may dig deeper and find her secret of being a masochist thus why she always wears a gloomy neutral expression when she can and comes off as cold to some people. Those that know her know that she is a shy girl who can easily get flustered and loves her friends more than anything and will do almost anything for them even after becoming a celebrity. Category:Heroine Crisis Category:West Suji High: Class 9 Category:PC